


Parties are fun Until Someone Gets Smashed

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: When Wolf Meets Wizard and other tales [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua accidentally gets tipsier than intended. Which is fine with Jeonghan. He gets a clingy lover who’s ok with pushing the boundaries of propriety. Problem is that others get smashed too. Jun deals with a drunk Wonwoo. Jihoon a drunk cuddly werewolf. Vernon a crying drunk Seungkwan. The others are at least sober enough. Right? God why did he allow this party at his house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahhaha. I finished one hour after Halloween here. It's officially Nov 1st. Meaning this is the last update until I finish Nanowrimo. So bye for about a month unless I finish early. Updates in the month of November will be unlikely, unless it catches my attention and my Nano fic is killing my brain. So bye. I'll be around. Just not writing for anything already posted.
> 
> Nanowrimo is national writing month in november for those who don't know. I'll be taking on the challenge to write a 50K fic for the month. The fic won't be posted until I feel like it's ready so even if I do manage to finish Nanowrimo it won't be up right away.

“Babe,” Jeonghan called out from the kitchen, “do you need any help?”

“You’re not much taller than me. So, no,” Joshua yelled back. “If anything you’re just a bit shorter than me too.”

Jeonghan’s face contorted. “You’re not that taller than me. And I have supernatural speed and strength. I can jump high,” he said, internally pouting.

“I’m using magic Hannie. You can’t help here. Most of the décor is an illusion,” Joshua said, laughing at the sullen tone in Jeonghan’s voice that he couldn’t hide.

“Oh. Ok,” Jeonghan said, going back to stir the pot of spaghetti. “Why are we cooking for them? I mean we can just get them booze and be done with it,” Jeonghan complained.

“Because it’s better if you metabolize alcohol with food, Mr. I’m a Werewolf my metabolism is off the charts crazy,” Joshua explained walking into the kitchen, giving Jeonghan a pointed look. “I don’t want to get drunk. So, there has to be food.”

“But Shua,” he whined. “I like it when you get drunk.”

“No,” Joshua said, placing his hand over his face. “The last time I got drunk,” he shook his head. “No.”

“You were so cute,” Jeonghan protested. “You hung all over me, gave lots of kisses, and let me be very handsy,” he said making lewd hand motions.

Blushing something fierce Joshua slapped Jeonghan’s hands. “Down you dirty wolf.”

Jeonghan moved close, invading Joshua’s personal space. “Ah, but you love this dirty wolf. Don’t you Mr. Hong?” He sniffed at his neck, running his nose up until he met Joshua’s cheek, placing a light kiss there, moving onto his lips to kiss him. Jeonghan was angling for a sweet kiss, but as soon as his hands wandered past Joshua’s waistline, he dove in for a deeper, dirtier kiss that involved him opening Joshua’s mouth and sucking noises.

He smirked as Joshua let him devour his lips. The two of them kissed for a bit longer until Joshua smelled light burning. He pushed Jeonghan away, rushing to save his pot of spaghetti. “Oh my gosh.” As he turned off the stove, he moved the pot over, checking out the damage. “If you ruined my spaghetti, so help me Jeonghan,” Joshua threatened. He let out a sigh of relief. “Nothing too bad.” He turned back to Jeonghan, “No more kissing or touching of any sort until after the party. If there’s any of that going on it’s because I’ll initiate it. Understand?” Joshua wielded the spoon like he did his staff, powerfully.

“Got it,” Jeonghan said, gulping as he remembered getting smacked on the snout once because he hadn’t listened and he pushed Joshua too far.

“Good. Now go make your weird drink concoctions. I know you’ve been waiting all day to.”

Saluting Joshua he went to grab the alcohol. 

As he poured vodka into a bowl, Jeonghan watched Joshua out of the corner of his eye. It was rare for his lover to be using magic for things like cooking. He had a bowl of frosting being whipped in the air, a tray of finger food being made by itself, and little tiny spaghetti cups being made in a muffin tin. Joshua was opening chip bags and upending them into bowls.

Jeonghan kept making his wonderful bowl of ‘get drunk fast’, as Joshua flitted about putting bowls of food on the table in the backyard. There was no way Jeonghan was going to allow this much food and booze in his house. Even if Joshua could clean up using magic. Nope. A backyard Halloween party was the only way to go.

Hauling huge ice buckets filled with beer bottles, he placed it on the grass. “Shua,” he said, wolf ears prickling, “someone’s here.” He winced. “From the sounds of it, it’s Vernon and Seungkwan.”

“Crap,” he said, looking through the open doors of the backyard into the kitchen. “Let them in. I need to go change.”

“Is it going to the be the thing I got you?”

Joshua ran into the house and up the stairs, ignoring Jeonghan’s question.

The two of them decided on coordinated costumes. Jeonghan wanted the lazy way out and declared he was a wolf and that Joshua would be Red Riding Hood. He shifted half way, ears and tail out. Joshua had been a bit busy to get his costume, he wasn’t really but Joshua let Jeonghan shop for him since he wanted to rather badly, and Jeonghan found him the perfect outfit. Only for it to be thrown back in his face.

Joshua had told him, in very certain terms that he wouldn’t be wearing that in front of their friends. Ever. Which Jeonghan had responded with “What about just in front of me?” It garnered him a punch to the arm and a slammed door.

So, while in his wildest dreams he pictured Joshua in that lovely costume, his lover would come down in something else.

 Jeonghan opened the door, with less enthusiasm then Joshua would’ve liked but hey he wasn’t going to be able to see Joshua in that cute thing. “Hey,” he said gruffly.

Seungkwan made a face. “Nice to see you too hyung,” wrapping his arm tightly around Vernon’s arm. The siren had gone for a more original costume than Jeonghan. He came dressed as some prince, king figure.

“And what are you supposed to be,” he asked pointing between the two of them.

Pulling Vernon in closer, Seungkwan declared, with immense joy, “We’re the royal couple. Well a royal couple. But you know,” he shrugged.

Vernon had a rather nonchalant look on his face, but Jeonghan could tell, his face ticked a bit, that Vernon was rather embarrassed at their coordinating costumes.

“Well then _your highnesses_ , that way through the doors,” he gestured with a wave of his arms, closing the front door behind them.

“Where’s Josh?” Vernon asked before Seungkwan could pull him through the house.

“Getting changed. He was busy making food and he wanted to keep me surprised,” Jeonghan explained pulling a wry smile.

“But you’re a wolf,” Vernon said, looking Jeonghan up and down, “isn’t he Red Riding Hood?”

“I tried to give him a costume but it was rejected so I don’t know what he is anymore,” Jeonghan said pulling a small pout on his face.

“Well, here Joshua hyung comes,” Seungkwan said with a smile.

Jeonghan looked up towards the stairs. Blood red colored cloth billowed out as he walked down, his face slightly covered since Joshua tied the cape around his neck lifting the hood over his head. While he hadn’t worn the dress Jeonghan had bought underneath, he certainly cut a fine figure in his black, rather tight looking trousers and a clean, crisp white button up.

“Oh,” he said quietly.

Seungkwan smirked at jabbed him in the waist as Joshua and Vernon did their hand slap, chest bump greeting.

“Bro,” Vernon said, “that’s a lot of red.”

Laughing, Joshua nodded. “I know. It was the only hooded cape I owned though. I guess I was lucky it was white so I could dye it this color.”

“You have capes? Hooded ones?” Vernon asked, googling at him.

“Only the one. When I was an initiate I wore it. But then when I graduated I received a full-fledged black one.” Joshua shrugged, “They won’t know that I dyed the white one for something. It’s a nice color though. I might wear it for certain occasions.”

“What occasion is that even appropriate for?” Vernon said, incredulous.

“Coven meetings. Family meetups.” Joshua placed his hand on Vernon’s ballooned shoulder, all that extra fabric for his costume, “I’m a wizard. A witch in everyday terms yea? So I can wear this stuff to certain things.”

“If you say so.”

“You look great Shua,” Jeonghan cut in. Walking over he butted Vernon out of the way, ignoring his semi-offended look. “The color looks amazing.”

Joshua smiled at how stupefied Jeonghan looked and sounded. “To match the Red Typhoon,” he said, tweaking Jeonghan’s wolf ear lightly.

Jeonghan laughed under his breath. The color was rather reminiscent of the red that was a part of Jeonghan’s fur. His ears twitched in excitement. “Yea.”

“So, while he’s drooling over you Joshua hyung, food’s outside?” Seungkwan said.

“Yea, Seungkwan,” Joshua replied, laughing behind his hand.

“Let’s go Vernonnie. Unless you want to stay and watch Jeonghan hyung slobber all over Shua hyung.”

“Nope. See you in a bit Josh.”

Jeonghan ignored them, still staring at Joshua.

He poked Jeonghan in the cheek. “Hey, do I look that amazing?”

He nodded, grabbing Joshua by the waist with one hand. “Wonderfully amazing.” Kissing him lightly on the lips, he said, “I thought you’d wear something else after throwing the dress in my face.”

Joshua pouted. “I didn’t mind the Red Riding Hood thing. I minded the dress.”

“What if you wear the dress for me? Privately?”

But any answer Joshua was going to give him was interrupted by the damn doorbell. Joshua moved away from his hold, opening the door to let the rest of their friends in.

Jeonghan sighed. Time for the party to begin.

* * *

Jeonghan sighed as Joshua laughed from something Vernon said, taking a sip of his beer.

“Why the long sigh my friend?” Seungcheol asked as he sidled up to him. His fellow wolf was dressed as some rent boy, clubber thing.

Eyeing him, he asked, “What are you supposed to be again?”

Seungcheol gave him an ugly look. “A rent boy all right. Jihoon didn’t want to dress up as a police man so I was stuck without the other half.”

“I’d thought Jihoon would get off on that kind of shit. Being in control of you and all,” Jeonghan said salaciously.

“He does. He didn’t like that I had to get him a costume from the kids section. Threw the damn thing in my face,” Seungcheol pouted. “But what’s with you.”

“Joshua also threw the costume I got for him in my face.”

Seungcheol took one look at Joshua and one at Jeonghan. “Let me guess, the Big Bad Wolf and little Red Riding Hood. You got him a dress didn’t you,” he accused.

Jeonghan stiffened. “I thought it was rather figure flattering.”

“And short you mean. Short and revealing and tight in the all the right places.”

Growling at Seungcheol, “How’d you know that?”

“Tried to get Jihoon to dress up as little Red last year. Kicked me in the shins and no sex for week,” he replied sadly.

Jeonghan whistled. “All I got was the thing back in my face.”

“Shua’s not as mean.”

Barking out a laugh, Jeonghan hit Seungcheol. “Like hell he isn’t. He’s downright cruel when he wants to be. He just loves us too much to do it often.”

“Well speaking about our other halves here comes yours. I’ll leave you two alone yea?” He walked away back to Jihoon.

Joshua waved at Seungcheol before walking the rest of the way to fall over Jeonghan. Catching him Jeonghan looked at him in surprise.

“What—“

“Hey Jeonghannie,” Joshua said with a little giggle, bringing his arms around his neck. “Did’ya miss me?”

Jeonghan kept silent as he felt Joshua’s hands play with his hair lightly; his eyes bugged out as Joshua kissed him on the mouth pulling away after more than five seconds.

“Course I did baby.” Jeonghan looked at Joshua, taking in the slightly flushed cheeks and the glazed over eyes. “What have you been drinking?”

“It was supposed to be water but I think Soonyoung gave me that awful thing you call alcohol,” Joshua said with a wide grin. “But it doesn’t matter, right? I’m here with you.” He gave Jeonghan another kiss, a deeper sort that he’d never let Jeonghan get away with in the presence of their friends.

“Of course not. It’s always good when you’re here with me.” Jeonghan moved his hands into the cape and downwards. Silently he thanked Soonyoung for being such a great friend as he fondled Joshua’s lovely derriere.

Laughing Joshua smiled at him, hugging him tight, kissing him on the cheek.

Jeonghan wanted to bask in the attention but a shrill noise shot through the backyard. Turning his head away from Joshua, he looked to see a crying Seungkwan.

“Vernoonie the costume is ruined,” the siren bawled.

“Shh, shh. It’s ok Boo. It’s just a costume,” Vernon said trying to calm him down. “Let me have the cup Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan released the cup to Vernon as he continued to cry over his now wet shirt.

“Oh, poor Seungkwan. We should get him some napkins.” Joshua started to untwine his arms only to be stopped by Jeonghan.

“It’s ok. Vernon’s taking care of him. Stay here with me,” Jeonghan said. Best for a drunk Joshua to stay with Jeonghan. He rarely got to see a drunk Joshua.

Joshua nodded, granting him another kiss. This time on the forehead.

Vernon sniffed the cup. “Oh my god. Who gave Seungkwan Jeonghan hyung’s sorry excuse for a cocktail that’s really enough liquor to even get a werewolf shit faced.” He whirled around. No one raised their hands. He sighed as Seungkwan kept crying. “Shhh. Let’s go inside and see if we can take care of it. Ok?”

Seungkwan nodded, tears rolling down his eys, snot starting to build up.

Soonyoung snickered at the side.

Things quieted down for a few more minutes, everyone else going back to what they were doing until the smell of blood filled the air.

Once again Jeonghan zeroed in on the bizarre shit that was happening in his backyard. “Who’s bleeding?”

“Someone’s bleeding? We have band aids,” Joshua sing songed, as Jeonghan held onto him.

“No. It’s ok Shua hyung. Wonwoo is just getting a little bitey.” Smacking Wonwoo on the shoulder, Jun scolded him. “Stop it. Most of them can smell it. What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m just hungry,” Wonwoo said with a little pout.

Mingyu gagged off the side into his plate. Before he let out a little yelp as Minghao kicked him, because he too was gagging and Mingyu moved aside letting him catch an indecent eyeful.

“Oh my lord,” Jun exclaimed. “Did you drink from Jeonghan hyung’s get drunk fast bowl?”

“Maybe,” the vampire said, holding onto Jun. He leaned down, biting into his neck lightly. “It smelled decent and so I thought why not.”

Jun groaned. Not in the sexy way. In the exasperated way. “Down you biting vamp.” He pushed Wonwoo away. “Down,” he said, pointing a finger at Wonwoo.

He turned to Joshua’s direction. “Do you have anything to sober this vamp up?”

Joshua blinked at him cutely. In Jeonghan’s opinion ok. “Check the cupboards nearest the kitchen entryway. Should’ve have something there.”

“Thanks hyung.” Jun started luring Wonwoo into the house using his bitten hand. “Here Wonu. Come after bleeding Junnie.”

Wonwoo nodded, entranced by the smell of Jun’s blood. The two of them left the backyard.

Jeonghan relaxed once more, letting Joshua kiss him once again, with him deepening the kiss, biting on Joshua’s lips until he allowed Jeonghan entrance. Granting Jeonghan entrance, Joshua moaned quietly; Jeonghan also had a hand running down his ass before gripping it to lightly toy with Joshua’s entrance through his rather thin pants. He would’ve dipped his hand inside said lovely pants but yet again someone yelled.

Jeonghan pulled away from Joshua’s lovely pouty lips and warm mouth to look near the covered pool.

Jihoon hissed at Seungcheol. “What the fuck Cheol? What did I tell you about cuddling?”

The rent boy dressed wolf whined. “But Hoonie. You just look so cute.”

Sure. Cute. Jeonghan thought.

Jihoon dressed up as the devil. In a suit. It was certainly interesting. Less cute and more menacing since Jeonghan knew what Jihoon was capable of. Despite his marshmallowly insides Jihoon walloped a mean punch and boasted a rather acidic tongue.

“What’s gotten into you?” Jihoon groaned as he caught sight, or rather a good whiff of Seungcheol’s drink. “You didn’t.” He said flatly.

Seungcheol shook his head. “I didn’t do anything bad Jihoon. Promise.” He said this all the while sliding close to Jihoon, to trap him in a hug and a cuddle.

Jihoon growled. “You fucking did you, you overgrown dog. Shit. For a werewolf I can’t believe you got downed by that concoction.”

Whining into Jihoon’s ears, Seungcheol said, “But Jihoonie. I didn’t do anything bad. I swear.” At that he lifted Jihoon up to stare into his eyes. “I swear,” he said earnestly.

Jeonghan watched, still fondling Joshua underneath his red hooded cape, as Jihoon melted a little. The fairy was a sucker for Seungcheol’s puppy dog eyes. Even if Jeonghan thought it made him look rather stupid instead of cute. But hey, what did he know.

“Fine. Fine. But me down. Let’s go home before you do anything dumber than you did earlier.”

“Ok,” he said, putting Jihoon down, following him back into the house.

“Bye Jeonghan hyung. Joshua hyung. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” The fairy waved with his free hand as Seungcheol clung onto the other one.

“Oh my god,” Mingyu breathed. “Jihoon hyung melted for Seungcheol hyung. It’s—“

“Nasty,” Minghao spat. “My god. I thought they kept this stuff to the bedroom. I thought Jihoon hyung was made of sterner stuff.”

“It’s sort of cute though,” Mingyu argued.

“Only if I’m drunk too,” Minghao said back. “No one wanted a free show to their lovefest.” He turned to Jeonghan, “Don’t think we can’t see yours too.”

“I own the place,” Jeonghan drawled. “I’ll do what I want.” He looked around at the empty backyard. “And since almost half the party left. I’m calling an end to this. Take some food. Pack it up and go on home. Joshua’s too drunk to clean tonight so take it all. Booze included.”

Seokmin snickered. “I don’t think anyone wants to drink that stuff.”

“Then pour it down the sink would you Seokmin?”

“Sure hyung.”

“I need to get this sleeping beauty to bed.” Joshua at some point of all the ruckus laid his head down on Jeonghan’s shoulder, not moving it one bit. Hauling Joshua up into a bridal hold, he walked into the house, seeing Vernon drag a still crying Seungkwan out the door.

“Sorry. Got to leave. Bye Josh, Jeonghan hyung.”

“Bye Vernon,” Joshua answered back.

“Oh. Someone’s not a sleeping beauty? But a lying one?” Jeonghan said, still ascending the stairs.

“I just thought that if I played at being asleep you’d take me to bed sooner.” He leaned up to whisper in Jeonghan’s ear. “About that question earlier. I’d be fine wearing it just for you. I was going to later tonight. If you hurry up with getting everyone to leave we could have some fun Jeonghannie,” he chuckled lightly, a smirk on his flushed face.

Jeonghan kicked open the door, laying Joshua down on the bed. Smirking back at Joshua he said, “You got it. Go change. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Joshua laughed nodding as Jeonghan rushed out of the room.

Downstairs he hustled Mingyu, Minghao, Soonyoung, and Seokmin out of the house with food in their hands. Thankfully someone poured the booze down the drain, and they cleaned up the empty plates and bottles. What wonderful dongsaengs. He left the tables outside, they’d be fine for the night.

He ran back into the house, smelling once again blood. Racing towards the smell he pushed the unlocked bathroom door open.

Wonwoo had Jun up against the sink, biting yet another wound into his neck.

“No sex in my house. Only I get to have sex in my house,” he growled. “And you’re keeping me from it. So, time to leave.”

Jun pushed at Wonwoo once again ignoring the drunk’s groans of displeasure, dragging him out the door. “Time to leave so the wolf can devour little Red Riding Hood my dear. We can continue at home.”

Wonwoo whined something incomprehensible into Jun’s neck as he dragged Wonwoo’s drunk ass out the front door.

Jeonghan opened the door for him, watching as the vampires made their way to their car.

“You got him,” Jeonghan asked Jun.

Jun grunted as he lifted a dead to the world Wonwoo into the car. “The dumb vampire. I can hold my drink Junnie. I swear, Jeonghan’s weird shit won’t make me drunk.” He huffed, “Yea right.” Jun closed the door. “Thanks hyung for the party. No thanks for the super strong alcohol.”

“Someone spiked it more,” Jeonghan said, defending himself.

“I don’t drink so I couldn’t tell. I’ll text you later when we get home. Go and enjoy the rest of your night with Joshua hyung,” Jun said, winking.

Jeonghan waved as Jun got into the driver’s seat and started to back out and leave the driveway. He high tailed it back into the house. Joshua was changing into the nice dress he found for him. It was more for Jeonghan’s pleasure but hey Joshua would get something out of it too. A nice bout of sex. Or three depending on how sober Joshua was.

Reaching the top of the stairs by taking two steps at a time, he all but ran into this bedroom opening the door none to gently. He stopped cold. Moaning Jeonghan moved closer to the bed, releasing a sigh. His beloved had fallen asleep on top of the covers, red hooded cape still on, blanketing him in that blood red color.

He sat down, gently petting Joshua’s fringe, gazing on the pretty picture he made: legs folded inwards, arms covered by the cape, lightly breathing against the blankets, sleeping dead center in the bed. Sighing once more Jeonghan moved, removing Joshua’s shoes and socks. He picked up the ties of the hood, only to drop them. He gently unbuttoned a few more buttons on Joshua’s shirt before taking the excess fabric and bringing it over him as well. Jeonghan burrowed into Joshua, taking his arms and wrapping it around Joshua’s thin waist. He snuffled lightly, breathing in jasmine and lavender, closing his eyes.

* * *

Earlier:

“Hyung’s going to kill you once he figures out you spiked his already ridiculously strong alcohol mixture,” Seokmin said, hissing at Soonyoung.

“As long as he doesn't find out I’ll be fine,” Soonyoung hissed back. “And you won’t tell him,” he said whirling to look at Seokmin.

“You know I can’t lie,” he whispered fiercely to Soonyoung, looking around to make sure they weren’t being watched.

“Then just don’t talk to him and you’ll be fine.”

“You’re going to die. He’ll find out and you’ll be wolf dinner Soonyoungie.”

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
